El nuevo torneo de los Smash Brothers
by LucinaLowell
Summary: Un nuevo torneo Smash Bros. comenzará y los Smashers ya se van preparando para la batalla. ¿Que sucederá en esta ocasión? ¿Habrá otra invasión como la que causó Tabuu? ¿Se podrá llevar acabo tranquilamente esta versión del torneo? ¿Los Smashers podrán convivir en paz sin conflictos amorosos, amistosos, etc.? Todas estas incógnitas serán respondidas a medida que avance la historia.


**¡Buenas! Sé que realmente he andado muy desaparecida por aquí y de verdad lo siento mucho. Además, también sé que me regañaran porque traigo nuevo fic y no he actualizado mis anteriores obras, jeje, pero supongo que comprenderán que a falta de inspiración se me hace muy difícil continuar un fic. *Sigh*  
**

**Anyway, aquí va, como ya hay bastante información sobre el juego, me he dignado a escribir un 'decente' fic de como podría ser el nuevo Smash Bros., espero y lo disfruten.  
**

**Disclaimer: Smash Bros. ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, entre otros.**

* * *

Era un bonito día en el Mushroom Kingdom. Mario se había levantado temprano para 'intentar' ayudar en algo con el orden del castillo de la princesa Peach, quien aún no se levantaba.

Claro, eran las 7:00 AM, obviamente casi nadie iba a estar despierto y en pie a esa hora aparte de los pequeños sirvientes Toads que trabajaban ahí.

El fontanero aún se encontraba en su habitación a pesar de que ya estaba vestido y todo para ir a ayudar y todo, ya que se puso a pensar en unas cosas.

_—Hmm... Qué extraño, parece que este año tampoco habrá torneo Smash Bros... —_Dio un suspiro, habían pasado casi 5 años desde que terminó Brawl y Master Hand aún no daba aviso de si algún nuevo torneo comenzaría. —Esto me esta preocupando... Master dijo que Brawl no sería el último torneo y que no se volvería a demorar tanto en comenzar como ocurrió con este último... ¿Acaso habrá tenido algún tipo de contratiempo? —Esta vez el bigotudo había pensado en voz alta, al terminar de pronunciar tales palabras, su teléfono celular sonó, indicando que le había llegado un 'mensaje de texto'.

Mario sacó el aparato para revisar tal mensaje que acababa de recibir. El remitente de este era su mejor amigo, Link. —Are? ¿Link enviándome mensajes de texto? ¡El apocalipsis ha llegado, señores! —Al fontanero le sorprendió este hecho debido a que generalmente el espadachín solía llamarlo y no enviarle mensajes, se quedó pensando por unos minutos el porque de esta situación, pero finalmente se decidió por dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y leyó el mensaje que había recibido.

_'22/12/2013 _

_Mario, ¿Ya te llegó la invitación de Master Hand al nuevo torneo? Comenzará el próximo año, yo y la reina Zelda ya la hemos recibido, jeje. Se que cuando leas esto irás directo al buzón, te conozco mucho(?). _

_Como sea, también quería decirte que iré a visitarte para esta navidad, no te quejes y más te vale que me tengas un bonito regalo(?)._

_-Link'_

—¡Dioses champiñones! —El castaño dio un salto, salió de su habitación, bajó corriendo las escaleras y revisó el buzón de correos del castillo tal como Link había predecido en su mensaje. —Uhm... —La expresión de Mario era de decepción al ver que no había nada adentro del contenedor. —...¿Tal vez Master se ha olvidado de nosotros?

—Claro que no, Mario. —Toadsworth, quien estaba detrás del fontanero rió al ver la expresión de este mientras sostenía un sobre el cual tenía un sello con el 'símbolo Smash'. El bigotudo al ver ese sobre le brillaron los ojos y el champiñon anciano se lo entregó de inmediato. —Hoy pasé muy temprano por el buzón de correos y ahí estaba, así que pensé en darte un susto. —Al oír eso, Mario solo le frunció el ceño y después centro toda su atención en el sobre, lo abrió y sacó su contenido, el cual obviamente era una carta la cual inmediatamente se dispuso a leer.

_'Invitación al nuevo torneo "Super Smash Bros."_

_Estimados: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser y Rosalina. _

_Han sido seleccionados para participar en el nuevo torneo "Super Smash Bros." que se realizará este próximo año 2014, el cual por diversos motivos aún no tiene fecha exacta de comienzo. _

_También por estos motivos se tuvo que postergar el año, al principio se tenía pensado que fuera este año 2013, pero lamentablemente no se pudo. Lamento las molestias._

_-Master Hand'_

—Así que contratiempos... No sé porque no le creo, pero... ¡SI! —Mario brincaba de felicidad, ahora sabía que toda su preocupación había sido en vano. Si va a haber otro torneo, y esta vez si o si cumpliría su promesa de ganarlo. Cabe recalcar que de todas formas Master Hand cumplió con lo que había acordado.

El fontanero volvió a sacar su teléfono celular para responder al mensaje que Link le había enviado, se metió al buzón de mensajes de texto y comenzó a escribir.

_'Sep, me acaba de llegar, que felicidad TuT _

_Olle khé? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Ok no xD. Esta bien, tranqui, te tendré un regalo bien 'kul'. Por cierto, ¿Vendrás con Zelda? eue'_

Terminado de escribir eso, apretó el botón 'enviar'. A los dos minutos recibió la respuesta.

_'...Si lo que quieres es coquetear con Zelda, será sobre mi cadáver. Pero, aún la reina esta pensando si irá conmigo a verte para navidad. Últimamente ha estado ocupada con asuntos del reino, sigh.'_

_'ESO ES OBVIO, GENIO(?)_

_Y no, no quiero coquetear con ella, ya sabes quien me gusta(?).'_

_'Ah si, esa chica llamada Rosalina de la que siempre me hablas cuando te llamo c:'_

_'Oye, shh...'_

_'Jajajaja!'_

_'Si me sigues molestando, le diré a Samus que duermes con ositos de peluche(?)'_

_'...What?'_

_'Muajajaja'_

No volvió a recibir respuesta, supuso que tal vez Link se había molestado con él. Pero no le dio mucha importancia puesto que sabía que solo era un enojo temporal y que al rato se le pasaría, así como también quizás le respondería el mensaje.

—Bueno, ¡Ahora debo ir a avisar a los demás! —El bigotudo subió otra vez las escaleras para informar al resto sobre el nuevo torneo a su hermano y la princesa, pero antes de llegar completamente al piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, recordó algo. La hora. —Claro, cuando despierten, jaja.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Hyrule también era un bonito día, el sol resplandecía iluminando todo el reino. Pero cierto espadachín estaba molesto tal como lo había supuesto Mario.

—Tch... Como odio cuando Mario me amenaza con decirle a Samus mis cosas más intimas. —Link se quedó mirando su teléfono celular pensando si responderle a Mario o no. La verdad era que tampoco sabía que escribir. —No se me ocurre nada... —Suspiró mientras miraba la conversación entera una y otra vez. —Hmm... Supongo que lo llamaré aunque me quede poco saldo.

Y marcó el número de su mejor amigo. El bigotudo contestó inmediatamente.

_Mario: Me dejaste en el visto de los mensajes de texto. _

_Link: Calma, solo no sabía que responder. _

_Mario: A mi no me engañas, ¡Te enfadaste por el mensaje que te mandé! _

_Link: ... _

_Mario: ¡Lo sabía! Te conozco mejor que a la palma de mi mano, jaja. _

_Link: Es "como a la palma de mi mano", no "mejor que a la palma de mi mano". (Suspira)_

_Mario: Ah... Shh... _

_Link: ¡Ja! _

_Mario: Tch, le diré a Sam- _

_Link: (Enojado) ¡No empieces! _

_Mario: Ok! Ok! Perdón._

_Link: Descuida. (Vuelve a suspirar) _

_Mario: Oh bueno, ¡Pues yo ahora debo ir a avisarle a Luigi y a Peach del torneo! Yahoo! (Se emociona) _

_Link: ... _

_Mario: (Aún emocionado) ¡Esta vez llegaré a las finales! ¡Y espero enfrentarme a ti en esa ocasión! ¡No amistosamente como siempre!_

_Link: (Con voz apagada) ...Si, que ninguno de los dos se deje vencer para enfrentarnos en las finales. Sin- _

_Mario: ¡Sin piedad!  
_

_Link: No iba a decir eso. _

_Mario: ¿Entonces? _

_Link: ..._Olvídalo_. _

_Mario: (Preocupado) ¿Qué sucede? Te pusiste raro de repente, ¿Estás bien?_

_Link: Si... Estoy bien.._

_Mario: ¡A mi no me engañas! _

_Link: ... _

_Mario: ¿Link? _

_Link: Zelda me llama, te llamo luego... _

_Mario: ...Bueno, pero... ¿Seguro que estas bien? _

_Link: Si, no te preocupes... _

El espadachín finalizó la llamada, por alguna razón que aún no comprendía lo de llegar a enfrentarse a Mario en las finales del torneo no le daba una buena sensación. Pero era algo que él y el fontanero se venían prometiendo desde que finalizo el primer torneo "Super Smash Bros."

Tal vez era porque Mario es su mejor amigo, el rubio dudaba que pudiera dar todo lo de él mismo si se llegaban a enfrentar en tal situación.

Además que Link creía que era realmente estúpido pensar en las finales siendo que el torneo ni siquiera tenía fecha exacta de inicio todavía. —Estúpido Mario, sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre... Para él es muy fácil decir este tipo de cosas pero le cuesta mucho llevarlas a cabo. Me recuerda a la batalla que tuvimos contra Tabuu cuando invadió el torneo pasado y casi cubre al mundo con el Sub-espacio. —El héroe elegido por las Diosas se quedó pensando un momento en toda la situación, ¿Sería bueno decirle a Mario que analizara todos los hechos antes de hablar? La respuesta obviamente era si, pero ahora no era el momento indicado.

* * *

**¡Aquí termina el primer cap! Sé que pudo haberles parecido muy corto, -porque lo fue(?)- pero he decidido dejar el resto para el siguiente capitulo y dejarlos a ustedes, queridos lectores, con el suspenso debido. Jaja, ok no. **

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Las críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas. **

**También, quería avisar que NO continuaré 'El reemplazo de Ike'. **

**¿Por qué? Porque Ike fue confirmado y Chrom desconfirmado... Te odio Sakurai. **

**Bueno, eso.**

**¿Reviews? **

**-LucinaLowell**


End file.
